verba volant, scripta manent
by winter lodge
Summary: Rio tidak ingin mengucapkan "aku menyukaimu", karena kata yang terucap bisa terbang lalu menghilang. [AU]


**assassination classroom © matsui yuusei.** no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.  
warnings: AU; OOC may ensue; abstrak yagitudeh

.

.

.

Rio mengetahui lebih dari satu bahasa. Ia berbicara sehari-hari dengan bahasa Jepang era Heian, bisa menulis dalam Latin klasik, dan ia juga mengingat beberapa syair berbahasa Goguryeo. Dalam kepalanya melompat-lompat kalimat dalam Anglo-Saxon atau dialek Gallo-Romance, meskipun ia tidak pernah menggunakannya dalam percakapan sehari-hari. Saking banyaknya bahasa yang ia kuasai, _kappa_ yang sering diajaknya bicara terkadang memprotes tendensi Rio untuk mencampur-campurkan bahasa; tentu saja ini adalah salah Rio karena memutuskan untuk bicara dengan _kappa_ dan bukannya makhluk lain.

Sudah lama ia ingin sekali menulis surat. Hanya saja, sampai saat ini keinginan tersebut masih berupa wacana, alasannya sesederhana bahwa ia tidak bisa menuliskan apa yang ia pikirkan. Pertimbangan lainnya adalah, ia tidak tahu apakah penerima suratnya akan mengerti apa yang ia tuliskan di surat tersebut. Mungkin hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang ironis, ketika Rio yang memiliki banyak vokabulari dalam berbagai bahasa di kepalanya justru tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang seharusnya ia ungkapkan dalam bentuk tulisan. Bukannya ia memiliki diksi yang jelek—hei, jika Rio adalah seorang manusia, ia akan menjadi dendam pribadi seorang Shakespeare—namun ia hanya tidak tahu apakah bahasa yang diketahuinya dapat menyampaikan apa yang ia rasakan dengan baik. Rio tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bahasa anak muda abad dua puluh satu, bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau ia bisa menulis _hiragana_ dan _katakana_ dengan benar.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi, _anak itu_ bahkan sering menertawainya ketika Rio mulai bicara dengan bahasa era Heian-nya yang mungkin sudah tidak dipakai lagi oleh penduduk Jepang saat ini.

Hari ini Rio menurunkan kuasnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Tinta _sumi_ di ujung kuasnya menetes-netes, pada kertas maupun kain _yukata_ -nya. Sudah berjam-jam ia duduk hanya untuk menulis, namun tidak ada satu kalimatpun yang berhasil ia torehkan. Ia tidak tahu alfabet sehingga jenis huruf itu otomatis dicoret dari daftar, juga sempat berharap penerima suratnya mengerti hanzi—hanya saja Rio sendiri merasa pesimis dengan kemungkinan itu.

Coba saja Rio berusia seribu tahun lebih muda, pasti ia tidak harus bersusah-susah seperti ini.

Kebuntuan ini tiba-tiba terasa begitu mengganggu sehingga ia kembali membungkukkan badan untuk mencelupkan kuasnya pada tinta, sebelum tiba-tiba anak itu datang, mengagetkannya dengan sebuah bola yang digelindingkan. Nyaris saja bola itu menyenggol cairan tinta dan menumpahkan isinya ke atas rumput, untunglah Rio sempat membelokkan trajektorinya sampai bola itu menggelinding ke arah yang berbeda. Ia menoleh, lalu menemukan kepala merah itu di balik semak-semak.

"Oi," keluhnya. "Tidak bisakah kau menyapaku dengan normal, sehari saja."

Rio sudah menduga bahwa yang menjadi respon kalimatnya barusan hanyalah cengiran lebar tanpa dosa, sehingga ia tidak marah ataupun memprotes ketika anak itu benar-benar hanya memberikannya cengiran. Mungkin ia sudah kelewat terbiasa dengan kelakuan anak itu sehingga untuk hari ini pun, Rio akan membiarkannya berlalu, seperti hari-hari yang lain.

"Sedang nulis apa?"

Kemudian Rio menyadari bahwa anak itu tidak bisa betul-betul dipanggil _anak_. Ketika ia menyeruak keluar dari semak-semak, Rio seolah diingatkan akan tinggi badannya yang lewat seratus tujuh puluh dan garis wajah yang tegas. Usianya merupakan masa-masa ketika ia tidak ingin dipanggil anak kecil meskipun seyogyanya ia belum resmi memasuki masa dewasa. Meskipun tentu, jika dibandingkan dengan usia Rio, ia masihlah seseorang yang baru mengenal secuil kecil dari dunia.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kaligrafi dengan bahasa Anglo-Saxon, seperti yang kaubuat tempo hari?"

Rasanya Rio ingin merengut mengingat kaligrafi itu, kaligrafi yang sebetulnya ia buat untuk seseorang, namun ditulisnya tanpa berpikir bahwa orang yang akan menerimanya tidak akan mengerti apa arti huruf-huruf kuno yang tertulis. "Bukan."

"Lalu apa?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa," keluh Rio. "Oke, jadi ada apa untuk hari ini? Ada PR mata pelajaran Sejarah yang harus kauselesaikan?"

Cengiran itu lagi. Rio sudah terlalu terbiasa dengannya sampai-sampai ia tidak berani membayangkan ada hari dimana cengiran itu bukan ditujukan untuknya.

.

.

.

Rio adalah ruh kunang-kunang yang mengembara. Terbang dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, dari satu negara ke negara lainnya, menyerap ilmu bahasa dari pembicaraan manusia. Sampai ia akhirnya memilih untuk menetap di suatu tempat, jauh sebelum era digital datang dan ia memutuskan untuk berhenti belajar bahasa. Ia memilih tepi danau di sebuah kota dimana festival musim panas menjadi acara yang begitu krusial, dan terdapat hari-hari tertentu dimana danau itu terlihat berkilau karena dikerumuni kunang-kunang. Kawan kunang-kunangnya tidak muncul setiap hari, namun ia tidak merasa kesepian karenanya. Ada _kappa_ yang mau mendengarkannya berbicara meski harus disuap dengan mentimun setiap harinya, atau ruh pohon yang gemar berpuisi. Selain mereka, ada pula Akabane Karma.

Ia adalah satu dari secuil populasi anak manusia yang diberikan kemampuan untuk berinteraksi dengan makhluk gaib seperti Rio, _kappa_ , atau ruh pohon itu. Hari dimana mereka bertemu pertama kali adalah ketika tinggi badan Karma masih seratus lima puluh, di sela-sela kerlip kunang-kunang dan Karma bertanya pada Rio, _apakah kau suka kunang-kunang_. Terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu dan kenyataan bahwa anak ini dapat melihat wujudnya, Rio menjawab dengan tergagap:

"Su-suka."

Percakapan tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja.

"Kau mirip dengan kunang-kunang."

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Karma untuk akhirnya menyadari bahwa orang yang diajaknya bicara itu ternyata bukan betul-betul orang. Ia bilang, ia mengetahuinya dari dialek kuno Rio dan bagaimana Rio memakai _yukata_ yang terlihat tua dan tanpa alas kaki. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia melihat tempurung _kappa_ yang menyembul di permukaan air. Setelah itu Karma memberikannya cengiran. Lebar. Cengiran yang lama kelamaan meresap dan menjadi bagian integral dalam kehidupan Rio selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Walaupun lebih dari tujuh puluh lima persen waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama diisi dengan berdiskusi soal sejarah atau Rio yang memaksa Karma untuk mulai belajar bahasa-bahasa kuno, sebetulnya mereka bisa bicara tentang berbagai hal meskipun banyak sekali aspek dari kehidupan masing-masing yang tidak mereka mengerti. Rio tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sekolah dan mengapa Karma begitu mempermasalahkannya seolah hal itu lebih menyeramkan dan mencekam dibandingkan perang Sekigahara. Karma sendiri hanya bisa mengeluh ketika Rio mulai mencampuradukkan bahasanya, atau ketika terlalu terlarut pada satu bahasa tertentu ketika bicara padahal bahasa tersebut sudah mati dan tidak ada mulut manusia yang menuturkannya lagi di dunia ini. Ada juga waktu-waktu ketika mereka tidak mengerti perkataan satu sama lain sehingga isyarat menjadi satu-satunya penolong. Ketika memiliki teman bicara seperti itu, mungkin kau akan merasa lelah dan tidak mau berbicara lagi dengan orang itu seumur hidupmu.

Kenyataannya adalah, Rio menemukan dirinya setiap hari bernapas lega ketika melihat pemuda itu menyembul di antara semak-semak atau berlari menghampirinya setiap hari, menjadikan tempat-tempat dimana mereka bertemu sebuah sangtuari. Berbicara berdua di pinggir danau sementara di atas matahari tergelincir perlahan ke barat merupakan hal yang lama-lama menjadi sesuatu yang ia tunggu setiap hari. Bicara tentang apa saja. Tentang susu stroberi, meskipun Karma bisa meminumnya dan Rio tidak. Tentang Restorasi Meiji, meskipun Rio menyaksikannya dan Karma tidak.

Apa saja boleh. Mungkin kecuali satu.

"Hei, kau tidak punya hari ulang tahun, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang diutarakan Karma ketika ia menutup buku pelajaran Sejarahnya. Rio menggeleng. Kalaupun punya, penanggalannya sudah pasti berbeda. Yang ia ingat hanyalah bulan sabit di langit malam yang bersih ketika ia lahir dari seekor kunang-kunang yang mati bahagia.

"Ulang tahunku ketika hari Natal, musim dingin nanti," terang Karma tanpa ditanya.

Natal, Rio mengingat-ingat arti kata itu. _Oh, ketika pohon cemara banyak dihias dan orang-orang banyak yang berpakaian seperti kakek-kakek berjanggut putih?_ "Begitu."

"Tahu kan Natal artinya apa?"

"Tahu." Rio menggembungkan pipi. "Aku pernah mencuri dengar tentang itu."

Karma tertawa. "Kalau kau tidak punya ulang tahun, bagaimana kalau hari ini saja? Aku sudah mengajarimu tentang sistem penanggalan Masehi, jadi kupikir kau akan mengingatnya."

"Hari ini memangnya tanggal berapa?"

"Hm … 24 Agustus."

Rio butuh waktu untuk menggali memori tentang _Agustus_ di kepalanya. "… Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Oke, berarti tahun depan aku akan datang membawakanmu hadiah pada tanggal ini." Karma tersenyum. "Tapi kau juga harus memberiku hadiah saat aku ulang tahun nanti."

"Memang harus begitu, ya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah."

Rio merasa tidak perlu mencurigai seringai yang muncul di wajah Karma barusan, karena tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul di benaknya, menyita segala fokusnya.

"Hei …" gumam Rio, bertanya dengan keraguan. "Tahun ini, kau akan berulangtahun yang keberapa?"

"Eh?" Karma mengerutkan alisnya. "Tujuh belas."

Tujuh belas. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Rio mengangguk-angguk, berusaha menyembunyikan kegelisahan.

.

.

.

 _karma: 18 ; rio: 1_

Malam ini tidak biasa. Rio tengah berkutat dengan kartu huruf _hiragana_ dan _katakana_ yang dimilikinya (baca: dipinjamnya diam-diam dari seorang guru TK yang suatu kali pernah membawa anak didiknya untuk berpiknik di pinggir danau) ketika Karma datang, mengenakan yukata, dan tanpa meminta persetujuan berlari menyeret Rio menuju lapangan terbuka yang letaknya di sebelah danau.

Jika pemandangan ini dilihat oleh seseorang yang tidak bisa melihat Rio, pasti Karma akan terlihat aneh.

Hari itu tengah ada festival kembang api yang diramaikan oleh musik dan stan-stan makanan serta minuman. Rio tidak memerlukan makanan, sehingga ia menolak ketika Karma menawarkannya _ringo ame_ —meskipun Rio sangat suka melihat makanan tersebut. Menurutnya bentuknya lucu. Karma tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Rio barusan, dan memesan dua _ringo ame_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari pertama Rio melihat teman-teman sekolah Karma. Mereka juga datang untuk meramaikan festival ini, satu sama lain terlihat akrab dan kebanyakan dari mereka berpasang-pasangan. Karma punya banyak teman gadis yang begitu cantik; rambut mereka berkilau terawat dan terlihat begitu anggun dengan _yukata_. Rio tidak bisa lari dari perasaan pahit yang tiba-tiba datang. Dari bagaimana Karma sesekali meliriknya dengan frekuensi yang lebih sering dibanding biasanya, Rio mengira bahwa Karma menyadari apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Tetap saja, ruh kunang-kunang itu merasa kaget ketika tiba-tiba tangan Karma meraih pergelangannya, dan menyeretnya ke suatu tempat yang sepi dari keramaian—Rio dapat merasakan tatapan aneh dari teman-teman Karma pada tengkuknya.

"Jangan bodoh, pasti tadi kau terlihat begitu aneh," gumam Rio ketika Karma sudah berhenti berjalan dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Maksudku, tidak ada orang yang tiba-tiba saja menggenggam udara kosong dan menyeretnya ke tempat sepi."

"Orang-orang itu membosankan."

"Eh?"

Sinar bulan mengintip dari balik dedaunan, menyepuh profil Karma yang bersandar di sebuah batang pohon dengan cahaya lembutnya. Pemuda itu tampak lebih serius dibandingkan biasanya.

"Mereka tidak bisa melihatmu. Membosankan."

Rio tertawa. "Tapi mereka teman-temanmu, kan? Pergilah bersenang-senang dengan mereka. Festival manusia seperti ini bukan untukku."

"Tapi aku akan lebih senang kalau mereka bisa melihatmu." Karma tetap menjadi seorang keras kepala yang Rio kenal selama ini. "Maksudku, mereka akan bisa melihat seorang ruh kunang-kunang yang menggemaskan, bukan manusia tapi tingkah lakunya sama saja seperti manusia—"

"—Menggemaskan apa maksudmu—"

"—Dan saking menggemaskannya, aku mungkin jadi suka."Karma mengalihkan wajahnya ketika mengucapkan kalimat ini. Rio mematung, tertegun, tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. "Mungkin lho ya. Mungkin."

Sembuh dari rasa keterkejutannya, sebagai gantinya Rio tidak bisa menahan tawa. _Yang menggemaskan di sini itu siapa._

"Kau ini." Perlahan Rio mendorong lengan Karma dengan kepalan tangannya.

.

.

.

 _karma 19; rio 2_

Menggelikan betapa anak-anak TK yang tahun lalu berpiknik di pinggir danau kini telah mengganti seragam mereka dan sudah bisa menulis dengan lancar menggunakan _hiragana_ dan _katakana_. Sementara di dekat mereka, duduk seorang ruh berusia ribuan tahun yang sudah dua tahun menggeluti huruf modern, namun masih tidak bisa mengingat lebih dari A-B-C atau _a-ka-sa-ta-ha-na_ dalam _hiragana_. Entah apa yang terjadi pada kemampuan berpikirnya yang menurun drastis seperti ini.

Rio semakin cemas ketika mengingat bahwa kemarin sempat terjadi hal seperti ini:

" _Ja-jangan mengagetkanku! Aku tahu kau punya dendam padaku karena sering mengagetkanmu, tapi jangan membalas dendam dengan seperti ini, dong!"_

" _Memangnya siapa yang mengagetkanmu? Aku memanggilmu sebelumnya, tidak tiba-tiba datang begitu saja, lho."_

" _Yang benar?"_

" _Kau tidak dengar? Aku … aku berada di sebelahmu sejak tadi, lho."_

" _Sejak tadi itu sejak aku datang, maksudmu?"_

"…"

" _Ma-maafkan aku."_

.

.

.

Suatu hari, kemampuan yang dimiliki Karma akan meluntur, dan hari itu sudah dekat.

Rio sudah banyak bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang. Ada orang-orang yang bisa melihatnya sampai akhir hidup mereka, dan jumlahnya begitu sedikit. Ada pula orang-orang yang hanya diberikan kesempatan yang sementara untuk dapat berinteraksi dengan makhluk-makhluk sepertinya; tepat pada usia dua puluh tahun kemampuan itu akan lenyap tanpa sisa.

Rio selalu tahu bahwa Karma termasuk pada golongan nomor dua. Ia sudah hidup cukup lama untuk bisa lihai membedakan hal tersebut. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa waktu, yang telah menjadi sahabatnya dalam hitungan ribuan tahun, tiba-tiba bisa melesat begitu cepat. Karma berubah menjadi seratus tujuh puluh sembilan sentimeter seolah itu terjadi dalam semalam, dan hari ulang tahun Rio sendiri juga tanpa terasa sudah dialaminya selama tiga kali.

Ribuan tahun telah dilaluinya dengan terbiasa pada orang-orang yang datang dan pergi; hanya saja untuk kali ini, ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa membiarkan Karma pergi.

Mungkin Karma benar kalau tingkah laku Rio sangat mirip manusia. Ia tertawa karena senang, menangis karena sedih, dan bersikap kekanakan serta egois ketika ia menyadari bahwa hari dimana Karma tidak bisa berinteraksi dengannya akan tiba sebentar lagi. Rio mengerti apa itu 'suka' seperti yang diutarakan Karma padanya (karena sejujurnya, ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama) namun ia takut bahwa ia tidak akan bisa mengutarakan hal tersebut, padahal selama ini Karma telah membuatnya jatuh pada cinta yang paling lembut selama hidupnya. Selembut kain sutra _yukata_ -nya, atau permen kapas yang pernah disentuhnya diam-diam, atau rambut merah Karma yang beraroma sampo apel.

Oleh karena itu, Rio akan menulis.

.

.

.

 ** _twenty to twenty_**

Ini adalah kali pertama Rio menyelinap ke dalam rumah Karma, dimana penghuni rumah mungil itu tengah larut dalam pesta berisi kue tar cokelat, daging bakar, dan acara televisi spesial Natal. Karma sedang meletakkan bintang di puncak pohon Natal ketika cermin di ruang tengah memantulkan bayangan Rio (ia nyaris terjatuh dari tangga karena itu) sehingga ia buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pamit pergi ke kamar meskipun sang ibu punya satu iris kue lagi untuknya. Rio dengan menurut membuntuti Karma ke kamarnya, tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan—dan meredam—kecemasan yang muncul bertubi-tubi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karma begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup. "Biasanya kau tidak pernah meninggalkan danau itu apapun alasannya."

Rio menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Beberapa menit lagi tanggal 25, kan? Kupikir aku akan tinggal di sini sebentar untuk memberikan hadiah."

"Kenapa begitu buru-buru …" meskipun ini adalah kalimat tanya, Rio tidak berusaha untuk menjawabnya. "Tapi bukannya aku tidak senang, sih. Baiklah, ayo kita menghabiskan waktu sebelum kau memberikan hadiahmu untukku."

Tahun lalu Rio memberikannya hadiah berupa kaligrafi dengan hanzi, sementara tahun sebelumnya hadiah Rio adalah omamori. Keduanya diterima dengan kerutan di dahi Karma, namun ia berkata bahwa ia senang menerimanya. Rio hanya berharap untuk tahun ini pun, hadiahnya bisa menjadi sesuatu yang membuat Karma senang.

Ada dua puluh menit yang harus mereka habiskan sebelum hari berganti.

.

.

.

 _ **one to twenty**_

"Sudah jam segini," gumam Rio, menginterupsi cerita Karma soal keadaan politik negara. "Aku akan memberikanmu hadiahnya sekarang."

"Sekarang?" Karma menaikkan alisnya. "Aku masih berpikir kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali, tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Tutup matamu."

"Eh?"

"Tutup, kubilang."

Karma akhirnya menurut. Ia menutup matanya dengan canggung, sementara Rio memandanginya dengan lembut.

"Dibandingkan denganmu, mungkin aku yang jatuh cinta lebih dalam."

Tanpa membuka matanya, Karma membuat ekspresi bingung dengan wajahnya. "Mak-maksudmu."

"Karena kau bilang padaku, 'mungkin' kau suka padaku, kan?" ujar Rio setengah meledek. "Kalau aku tidak. Aku … maksudku, perasaanku, bukan 'mungkin' lagi."

"Tunggu dulu—"

Dua puluh detik sebelum hari berganti, Rio memotong kalimat Karma dengan sapuan bibirnya. Bukan sebuah ciuman panjang yang membuatmu menghayatinya dan berpikir bahwa kau mungkin tidak akan mendapatkannya lagi, bukan. Kecupan sederhana, yang tulus dan lembut, kecupan sederhana yang bisa kaudapatkan sehari-hari, karena Rio tidak ingin Karma berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan kembali. Rio ingin Karma berpikir bahwa suatu hari nanti, tetap akan ada kunang-kunang yang akan menyapanya, mengecupnya lembut, menemani hari-harinya. Rio tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena pasti masih akan ada waktu-waktu dimana Rio dapat menyapa Karma, meskipun yang disapa tidak menyadarinya. Rio tidak ingin mengucapkan bahwa _ia menyukai Karma_ , karena perkataan yang diucapkan bisa lenyap seperti dirinya di mata Karma.

Pada saat-saat terakhir ini Rio menggenggam tangan Karma, hangat, sambil membisikkan padanya agar jangan dulu membuka mata. Karma tidak perlu melihat ekspresi kesedihan sebagai ekspresi terakhir yang dapat dilihatnya dari Rio. Karma tidak perlu keberadaan kesedihan yang muncul karena Rio telah jatuh cinta, jauh lebih dalam dibanding Karma. Tidak perlu. Biarkan saja yang ia ingat adalah senyum Rio di tengah padang kunang-kunang. Rio tidak ingin perpisahan menjadi menyakitkan; terlebih dengan Karma.

Detik ketujuh di tanggal 25 Desember, Karma membuka mata, dan menemukan secarik kertas dengan tulisan acak-acakan yang lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan tulisan anak TK—namun begitu berarti, karena Rio berhasil membuat sesuatu yang bisa bertahan lebih lama dibanding kebersamaan mereka, lebih nyata dibandingkan dirinya; _memento_ yang mungkin bisa hidup lebih lama dibanding Karma.

.

.

.

とてもすきです

 _(aku) benar-benar menyukaimu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **verba volant, scripta manent**_

 _spoken words fly away, written words remain_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **End**

 **a/n:** tolong salahkan **fullkawa honpo** atas segala macam aspek dalam fic ini, terutama ambience. sementara plotnya semacam terinspirasi dari salah satu episode **_natsume yuujincho,_ ** ada yang nonton juga? #hus


End file.
